Panda Lilly: Sagas of Meng
by epitaphB
Summary: Set almost 3 years after the finale of ATLA, Meng embarks on a magnificent journey for true love and finds something along the way she did not expect.


**A/N:** This story's been floating around in my head for some time now: an ATLA fic starring Meng on a journey to find true love. But don't worry, there's a deeper underlying plot as well. This chapter begins with a prologue that won't make sense right now, but as the story progresses it will become clear. :) Italicised paragraphs without quotations indicate Meng's inner monologue. Enjoy! (Also, if you're put off by the beginning of Meng's part just keep reading, trust me, it's not as crappy as you think. xDD)

* * *

-

_"A fortold adoration that will blossom into something extraordinary..."_

It wasn't everyday that a meeting such as this was called. A man whose face was hidden by his hood crept forward, grunting softly with every step. Regardless of the situation's gravity, he was in no mood to be called out at this hour. He emitted a deep yawn, raising his chin to the moonlit sky. Looking back down at the dirty stone path below him did not provide nearly as much enthusiasm as the celestial beauty directly above, and yet he marched onward, knowing that he had no other choice.

Pausing, the cloaked man directed his attention toward a large, rustling shrub lining the side of the pathway. Thinning his eyes down at it, the man gently moved his hand to a weapon holster at his side, gritting his teeth. His fingers slowly crept down the handle and he began to unsheathe his sword, a portion of the silver blade now naked and reflecting light from a nearby torch. The leaves began to rustle again and a lowly muttering became audible. "Show yourself," the swordsman muttered.

Stumbling from out of the plant ineptly, a frail and thin man emerged with a discomfited grin plastered across his face, many gaps and black spots between. "M-my apologies your gracefulness," he stuttered shamefully with an almost incoherent accent, his hands wringing his own wrists. "I w-wasn't hiding from you, but rather from Sir Bei--"

"No need to explain yourself Kimjin," the man interrupted in a low and raspy tone, turning his head momentarily before proceeding forward, followed by the nervous Kimjin. "And enough with this 'gracefulness' business, I left the throne years ago; you're no longer my servant, but a colleague. Try to act as such."

"Of course, my liege--" Kimjin answered, cutting himself off halfway through and cupping his mouth with his bony hands. "You've any idea if what they've been sayin' is true? I can't believe it myself."

"You don't know dear Lao as I do," the man responded, halting as the duo reached an open stone entrance, leading into what looked like a mausoleum. "I do not doubt the rumors in the least."

Letting out remorseful sigh, the man finished, "I suppose all will be decided in the gathering. The fate of the potential child rests in our guiding hands... let us hope the decision is as easy as I believe it to be." He entered the old structure, and Kimjin began to anxiously chew on his fingernails, following closely behind his companion.

**...**

_Okay, so, you have to admit there's something about him. I mean, I wouldn't have gone through this mess for anyone unimportant. Maybe it was his charm, his bending, or his ears that started this whole journey, who knows? Nevertheless, the one thing I am certain of is that some things are destined to happen no matter what. I sure hope that truth works in my favor..._

* * *

**--**

**Panda Lilly**  
_Sagas of Meng_

By: B.B. Valentine

--

* * *

-

_Chapter 1, Man of my..._

-

_Her long, letdown hair breezing softly in the wind, Meng knelt down to the ground. Her fingertips lightly grazed the petals of the Panda Lilly growing between the cracks of the cobbled street. She smiled._

_"__No fair, you beat me to it."_

_The young woman instinctively arose and hurriedly turned around, slightly losing her balance and stumbling a bit. Regaining her composure with now flushed cheeks, Meng looked up for who had called out to her, her eyes widening at the sight. __"Aang!"_

_Rushing to the matured Airbender, Meng wrapped her arms around the young man and embraced him tightly. He chuckled._

_"__It's good to see you Meng."_

_"__It's been too long!"__ Meng replied breathlessly; her face grew an elated, toothy grin. __"Heh, you've gotten older."_

_"__You too,"__ Aang added, smiling and scratching the back of his head nervously. Meng blushed again in reply._

_"__What brings you back to Makapu Village?" __Meng questioned in anxiety, still bewildered by the young man's presence. __"Are you on a quest to save the world yet again?"_

_"__Something like that," __Aang answered with a smile. __"I guess once just isn't good enough for me."_

_The two joined in laughter, and as she calmed, Meng looked down at the flower in her hand. __"Oh, I didn't mean to pluck it. I was so shocked to find one here in the village; they only grow by the heat of the volcano."_

_"__I seem to recall that," __Aang said, looking up at Mt. Makapu, the site of which Aang had journeyed to 4 years ago. __"I was planning on picking one soon, because... well, you know."_

_Meng lowered her head bashfully, and responded, __"Right, for Katara."_

_"__Actually," __Aang began awkwardly, gaining immediate attention from the now teenage girl, __"I was going to get it for you, Meng."_

_"__What?" __Meng asked in astonishment, her face a deeper shade of red than before. The young man stepped forward, lightly stroking the young woman's flowing hair before moving back._

_Taking in a breath, the Avatar soon began pacing back and forth for a moment, continuing, __"After we left the village... I found myself unable to stop thinking about you. As time passed on I realized that... that I've loved you since the day we met."_

_Unable to form a coherent thought, Meng struggled to answer, __"Oh, Aang."_

_Before giving her a chance to speak further, Aang moved forward and held Meng in his arms, lowering their bodies and placing a tender kiss on her lips._

_Meng closed her eyes and became consumed by the tides of passion, and she--_

"Meng!"

Bolting upright from her slumber, the back of Meng's head met with the wall behind her. Rocking forward on her mat, she clenched herself.

"Oh my," Aunt Wu responded concernedly, putting her hand to her mouth and fumbling about, "I should have forseen this!"

Rubbing the back of her head, Meng chuckled lightly and stood up. She reached out to place her hand on the elderly woman's arm. "It's alright, I should be more careful."

"Let me get you some ice dear," Aunt Wu said as she continued to fidget, only half-hearing the young woman's words. "I insist."

"Really, don't worry about it," Meng protested as she blushed slightly, continuing to stroke her head. She let out groan. "I needed a wakeup call anyway..."

-

_  
Great, I can't even get the man of my dreams in my dreams; how pathetic is that? To tell you the truth, I only think about being in love when I'm asleep. In fact, it's every time I sleep; at home, work, you name it. It's the only time we can be together. It's silly, I know, holding onto this crush from when I was 12, but there's something about that baldy that still makes me swoon. It's been almost 4 years since I last saw him. I'm 16 now, get a grip. I can't go prancing around, ignoring anyone who might even remotely like me and my unmanageable hair for that impossible fantasy known as 'Aang, the Last Airbender.' Still, I can't help but wonder if he's grown into those ears..._

-

_

* * *

**TBC(A/N):** I'd appreciate any CnC you guys have!_


End file.
